Mésalliance
by Minxy
Summary: Take one recent break up. Add one beer and a dash of Sami. Shake well.


Mésalliance 

by 

Minx Trinket 

Rating: PG 

Disclaimer:   
There once was a girl called the Minx   
Whose writer's block gave her a jinx   
So she wrote about Days   
Till it cleared up the haze   
And she's hopin' to hear what you thinks. 

Summary: Inspired by today's (9/17/02) show, just a little vignette. Tuck this away under plot developments I'd like to see. 

FADE IN: 

INT. THE CHEATIN' HEART - NIGHT 

Only a few patrons fill the smokey room as PHILLIP trudges in, hands in pockets, "don't-screw-with-me" scowl in place. He throws himself onto a stool. The bartender ignores him. 

PHILLIP   
Hey. Can I get a beer? 

BARTENDER   
Can I see some ID? 

Phillip glares. He pulls out his wallet and drops THREE, HUNDRED-DOLLAR BILLS onto the counter. The bartender stares at them a while, then starts pulling a pint. He slides it down to Phillip without a word and scoops up the cash. 

Phillip doesn't thank him. He takes a big swig, coughs a little, and stares morosely at the bottles behind the bar. 

EXT. THE CHEATIN' HEART - NIGHT 

SAMI walks down the street, cell phone to ear. Her red eye is turning into quite a shiner. 

SAMI   
C'mon, Brandon! Answer, dammit. 

She stops outside the bar, tapping her foot impatiently. Finally, she ends the call and shoves the phone into her purse. 

SAMI   
This is not good. 

FLASHBACK: 

INT. NICOLE'S HOSPITAL ROOM - NIGHT 

Victor and the nurse are restraining Nicole. Brandon examines the bruise under Sami's eye. 

BRANDON   
I can't belive she'd attack you   
like that for no reason. 

SAMI   
Neither can I, but that's   
exactly what happened. It   
was pretty scary. 

Brandon squints thoughtfully at her for a minute. 

BRANDON   
I gotta go check something.   
'Scuse me. 

He walks out. 

END FLASHBACK Sami ponders this. 

SAMI   
What were you checking?   
What could you be checking?   
(beat)   
And why aren't you answering?   
(beat)   
This is so not good. 

She glances up at the Cheatin' Heart's neon sign, frowns, then shrugs. 

SAMI   
One drink. Why not? 

INT. CHEATIN' HEART - CONTINUOUS 

Sami enters and looks around. She spots Phillip at the bar and starts, surprised. 

SAMI   
What the heck? 

At the bar, Phillip is about halfway though his drink. He's drawing in the frost on the side of the glass, lost in his own misery. Sami walks up behind him. 

SAMI   
Well well, Junior. I'm doin' the   
math here and it's not adding   
up to twenty-one. 

Phillip glances at her, then back at his drink. 

PHILLIP   
Get lost, Sami. 

SAMI   
Is that any way to talk to   
your... half-nephew's mother? 

PHILLIP   
Y'know, using the word   
"nephew" around me is   
probably not a great idea   
right now. In fact, talking   
to me at all? Not in your best   
interest. I'd move it along if I   
were you. 

SAMI   
Sure, I'll move it along. I'll   
move it right down to your   
mom's place and tell her   
just what her precious baby   
boy is doing. 

Phillip sighs. For once, he doesn't have the energy for a fight. 

PHILLIP   
Do what you want. 

He stands and heads for the men's room. A confused Sami watches him go. 

SAMI   
Wonder what's gotten into   
him.   
(beat)   
Wonder if it's something I   
can use. 

Sami takes the stool next to Phillip's and calls to the bartender. 

SAMI   
'Scuse me! Hi! Can I get an   
ammaretto sour? 

The bartender's face shows disdain for her choice, but he mixes it anyway and brings it to her. 

BARTENDER   
That'll be four-fifty. 

SAMI   
Put it on the kid's tab. 

She reaches for the drink, but the bartender pulls it back. 

SAMI   
Oh, gimmie a break. You   
want me to tell the Salem PD   
you've been serving minors?   
I can have you put out of business   
before you can say "Roach Motel."   
My dad runs this town. 

PHILLIP (O.S.)   
Yeah, but my dad owns it. 

Sami turns. Phillip is standing behind her, eyes narrowed. Staring contest. Finally, Phillip looks at the bartender. 

PHILLIP   
Give her the drink. 

The bartender hands it off and goes to the other end of the bar. He knows better than to be near this. 

Phillip takes his seat and focuses on his drink once again. Sami focuses on him. 

SAMI   
So what's with the sorrow-   
drowing?   
(no response)   
What could possibly be wrong   
in the charmed life of the royal   
heir? Is it acne? The hearbreak   
of halitosis? You got girl trouble? 

At this, Phillip's hand tightens around his glass. Sami catches it. 

SAMI   
Ah, so that's it. Some girl   
didn't fall for the dimples?   
Well, don't worry about it,   
Junior. Lots of other fish in   
the sea. 

PHILLIP   
What do you know about it? 

SAMI   
(bitterly)   
Plenty. 

PHILLIP   
Right. 

SAMI   
Look, kid, as far as heartbreak   
goes, I have been there, done   
that, and worn out the t-shirt.   
I know what it's like when someone   
you love -- 

PHILLIP   
"Love"? Please! What do you   
know about love? What do you   
know about loving someone so   
much, that when they're gone   
it's like... it's like... 

SAMI   
It's like somebody's torn you   
in half and burned the other   
piece. It's like you're drowning   
on dry land. It's like everything   
around you is chaos, none of it   
makes any sense, you can't move,   
you can't scream, and even if you   
did, no one would hear you do it.   
(beat)   
Like that? 

Phillip is gaping at her. 

PHILLIP   
(quietly)   
Yeah. 

SAMI   
(gently)   
Like I said. Done that.   
(beat)   
Wanna talk? 

Phillip shakes his head and turns back to his drink. 

PHILLIP   
Sick of talking. 

Sami's smile is slow and wicked. 

SAMI   
I can help with that too. 

PHILLIP   
No thanks, Sami. 

Sami shrugs, grabs a pretzel. She knows better than to push. She lets him stew awhile. Finally -- 

PHILLIP   
This is all his fault. He's   
done something. I know it.   
He's been -- 

SAMI   
Who's been? 

Phillip looks at her suspiciously. Sami rolls her eyes: Oh, come on! 

PHILLIP   
Brady. 

SAMI   
(confused)   
Brady? I thought he was   
seeing whatsername, that   
opera chick who's got -- 

PHILLIP   
(sudden fury)   
What did you hear? Who   
told you? 

SAMI   
Nothing! I just see them   
together all the time. He   
was sleeping in her hospital   
room and stuff. I just --   
(beat; gets it)   
Ohhhhhh... she was your girl.   
Ha. Well, there's a shocker,   
Brady Black playing homewrecker.   
Like father like son. 

PHILLIP   
What do you mean? 

SAMI   
I mean, it's clearly in the   
blood. He did the same thing   
to you that his dad did to my   
dad. 

PHILLIP   
Y'know, I never thought of   
that. That makes a hell of a   
lot of sense. 

Sami leans in toward Phillip, not seductively but definitely buddy-buddy. 

SAMI   
Well, whad'ya know. Looks   
like you-n-me got something   
in common, Junior. 

She clinks her glass against his. He picks his glass up. 

PHILLIP   
Don't push it. 

Sami backs off, but with a little smile, as Phillip chugs the rest of his beer and signals the bartender for another. Sami stands to go. 

PHILLIP   
(sarcastic)   
Leaving so soon? 

SAMI   
Things to do, places to be.   
But listen, Phillip. You ever   
need to talk, need some   
advice...? 

She looks at him significantly. Phillip looks her up and down for a long beat. 

PHILLIP   
I'll keep it in mind. 

Sami smiles brightly and sashays out. 

EXT. THE CHEATIN' HEART - CONTINUOUS 

Sami comes outside wearing her patented victory smirk. 

SAMI   
Oh, the possibilities. 

She happily saunters away 

FADE OUT. 


End file.
